


i'm gonna send your love home

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: ex sex - an alternative look at what could happen after gerry brings robert to the mill.or,Robert half turns, still towelling his hair dry, and they both risk a look at the sofa. There's still cushions piled at one end and the blanket draped over the back. Aaron's heart squeezes painfully.You shouldn't be here. "I think I'm alright now," The older man says, but he's still wincing when he moves. "I can get out of your hair.""No," Aaron breathes, too quickly. "No, sit down. No point making your ribs worse, is there?"A small smile blooms on Robert's face, and aren'ttheyfew and far between at the minute. "Alright. Let me get dressed," He concedes, starting up the stairs. Aaron watches the strong line of his back for a long moment, retreating away.Fuck it.





	i'm gonna send your love home

**Author's Note:**

> this is set immediately after those leaked pictures from tonight. if you haven't seen them, it doesn't really matter - ex sex is interchangeable anyway.
> 
> title from [kiss and tell by you me at six](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hHA7vBJUE4)
> 
> happy reading x

Seeing Robert standing there like that - god, it's driving Aaron _insane_.

He can't help but skim his gaze over the length of Robert's body, over the miles of smooth, pale skin. It's bruised and a little bloody in places, but that only makes Aaron want to fit his mouth over it and create his own bruises.

"Sorry," Robert says, startling Aaron out of his thoughts. He cringes a bit, and doesn't make eye contact. "I thought you were at work."

"I didn't..." Aaron starts, but his mouth is too dry. He licks his lips, doesn't miss the way Robert's eyes dip to watch, and starts again. "I didn't know if you'd need me."

Robert half turns, still towelling his hair dry, and they both risk a look at the sofa. There's still cushions piled at one end and the blanket draped over the back. Aaron's heart squeezes painfully. _You shouldn't be here_. "I think I'm alright now," The older man says, but he's still wincing when he moves. "I can get out of your hair."

"No," Aaron breathes, too quickly. "No, sit down. No point making your ribs worse, is there?" 

A small smile blooms on Robert's face, and aren't _they_ few and far between at the minute. "Alright. Let me get dressed," He concedes, starting up the stairs. Aaron watches the strong line of his back for a long moment, retreating away.

_Fuck it._

He takes the stairs two at a time, but when he gets to the top, Robert's already in their - _mine_ , Aaron thinks. _Just mine now_ \- bedroom. He has his back to the door and he's picking up the clothes that Aaron left out for him, but.

Aaron stops him with a hand on his lower back, skin-on-skin contact making his entire body sing. It's been too long since he touched Robert, in any way, but especially like this, with nothing between them. Robert turns, a questioning look on his face, but Aaron leans up and kisses him before he can speak.

It's electric, really, in a terrifying way. It sparks and sizzles and _burns_ ; the taste of Robert's mouth, the feel of his tongue, the way his hand frames Aaron's jaw. "What are you doing?" The older man asks, pulling away. He doesn't move too far, but far enough that Aaron can see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

It doesn't matter.

"I want you," He says simply, because he _does_. He's sick of hiding it, sick of pretending that his heart doesn't skip three beats when he sees Robert, and this - this is the one thing they always got right. Even when everything else was blackened and ugly, Robert's touch always meant something. It was perfect. 

Robert tilts his head to the side and stares at the floor, and Aaron sways forward until his forehead is pressing against his temple, his lips catching the corner of his mouth in a chaste kiss. "Aaron..." Robert whispers, hand falling down to rest on the younger man's shoulder. He doesn't push him away, so he files it as a win.

"Don't you want me?" Aaron asks, and he knows he's bordering on begging, but he's been half-hard since he saw Robert's bare chest downstairs. It's been months - too long. 

"'Course I do," Robert says, a downwards slant to his mouth. He turns his head back until he's looking Aaron dead in the eye. "But..."

"Please," Aaron says quietly: a question, a statement, a confirmation. It's enough for Robert, his eyes clear and he pushes forward again until they're pressed against each other from hips to chest to mouths. It's the kind of kiss that Aaron's wanted for months, hot and dirty, so he keens into it and threads his fingers into the damp hairs at the back of Robert's head.

He knows Robert's sensitivities, knows his wants and needs and likes, so he tugs sharply and drags his teeth down to his collarbone, mindful of the bruises blooming purple over his skin. It draws a moan out of Robert, something breathless and needy and so, so perfect. 

"On the bed," He manages to gasp out, pulling away from Robert's body. It feels like a loss but he watches Robert drop the towel instead, ignores the thoughts and doesn't let them settle.

Robert props himself up against the headboard with a wince, legs splayed in front of him and cock proudly curving towards his stomach. It makes Aaron's mouth water, seeing him bare and laid out and _waiting_ , so he pulls his jumper over his head slowly, watches the way the older man's eyes drag down his chest and then unbuckles his belt. 

It feels no different and completely alien at the same time. It shouldn't be like this, a battered Robert watching Aaron with a few more scars, and they shouldn't be _apart_ , but this is all they can get. So it's what Aaron will take.

He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and slides them down his hips, Robert's cock twitching at the sight. His chest is flushed and heaving, fingers flexing across the sheets like he wants to reach out and touch but doesn't know if he can, so Aaron takes the lead and climbs on the bed, settling on Robert's thighs. 

"I want this," He whispers, leaning in kiss Robert. It's nothing like it was before; there's tongues and heat but no teeth, and it's slow, deep. It says everything that Aaron's thinking, all the words he's too scared to speak. 

Robert's breathing like it hurts, rattling, shaky breaths as his pupils expand, and his hands settle on Aaron's hips. _Finally_ , Aaron thinks. _He gets it_. He drags the younger man in, presses them flush together as he dives back in for another kiss while Aaron's fingers tighten around the curve of his shoulders. His nails carve crescent marks into the soft skin, muscles shifting as Robert's hips buck up, and he breaks away on a gasp as their cocks slide together.

He uses the break in kissing to reach over to the bedside table to get the lube. It's been there since Robert left because he forgot (or more, hadn't had the heart) to move it, and Robert makes a questioning noise when he doesn't grab a condom. "Have you been with anyone?" Aaron asks, wrinkling his nose. It is _not_ the conversation he wants to be having right now.

"No," Robert breathes, looping his fingers around Aaron's wrist. His eyes are burning with confusion and lust and a little bit of something that Aaron doesn't want to put a name to, so he looks away. "Have you?" 

Aaron almost laughs from the shock of it. "Of course not," He says, rolling his hips against Robert's and pressing the lube into his hand. 

"What about-" Robert starts, but Aaron cuts him off with a harsh kiss. He nips on Robert's lower lip and brings his hand curl around the back of his head, tilting it up so he can fuck his tongue into his mouth harder, dirtier.

"Shut _up_ ," He hisses against Robert's lips, hearing the click of the bottle. He rises his hips a little and rests his weight on his knees, pulling Robert's head further back so he can kiss him deeper as he feels the pad of one wet finger trace his hole. The finger slides in to the knuckle and he breaks away on a gasp. It feels good, feels like something he hasn't felt for months, feels like _everything_.

Robert winces though, breath coming out harsh, so Aaron shifts his weight and sinks down just as the older man slides his middle finger in. It's enough to have him gasping and more when the fingers curl, pressing against his prostate so hard that stars flash behind his eyelids. It feels like hatred and regret and apologies; it's _Robert_ , so he slides his nose against Robert's, mouth on his cheek and eye contact so heavy that something clicks in his chest.

It's always been like this: weighted and meaningful, intense, but never like this, never delicate on Robert's injuries and edged for Aaron's feelings, and it's too much like something he doesn't want to think about. So he fucks himself on his (ex) husband's fingers, until the older man is gasping and his cock is leaking against the inside of Aaron's thigh.

"Just sit back," He whispers, pausing to kiss Robert as his fingers slide out. It's a shock, feeling so empty, and it leaves him aching and desperate so he takes the lube from Robert and coats his cock. His loose grip has the older man's hips stuttering up, breathing sharp and shallow, fingernails raking down the soft skin of Aaron's thighs. "And let me do the work."

He lowers himself onto Robert's cock - knows he should be going slowly, but the feeling is heady and makes him dizzy. He bottoms out with one swift movement and feels his eyes turn upwards, breath choked on a groan.

Robert's fingers on his waist press harder, thumbs pressing into his hipbones and fingertips settling in the dimples at the bottom of his back. "Aaron," He gasps, palms sliding up the younger man's back and pulling him closer. "You're so tight."

Aaron tilts his head forward and kisses Robert, soft and open mouthed, barely more than sharing breath. He rocks his hips slightly, tiny movements that make him feel more than full. "I've missed this," He whispers, hands framing Robert's face.

"Me too," Robert replies, painfully honest. His eyes are burning; with lust and emotion, pupils wide and cheeks flushed. The sight of it, the thought of waking up next to that every morning- it's too much. Aaron draws back, feels Robert's hands slide down to cup his hips again, and then slams back down.

He sets a steady pace, one hand on Robert's shoulder and the other fisted in the damp hair at the back of his head. It's _good_ but there's something missing, something - Robert angles his hips and thrusts up to meet Aaron as he pushes down, and _there_ it is. He hits Aaron's prostate dead on, and his spine curves as his head throws back on a moan.

One of Robert's hand traces up his side, fingertips dancing over his ribs until he can thumb over his nipple. Aaron knows what he looks like, chest flushed and heaving, cock trapped between their bellies, but he can see it all reflected in Robert's face anyway.

He's looking at him like he's the only thing in the world, and Aaron knows what _that's_ like: the backdrop fades into nothing, and all lights are on Robert when he walks into the room.

Aaron leans forward, catches Robert's mouth in a kiss. It's messy and heated, they're still moving against each other, but it's so inherently them. It's the one thing they get right.

"I'm close," Aaron gasps, leaning his body against Robert's. The older man works his hand between them, and curls his fingers around Aaron's cock. His grip is tight and too dry, but it's enough, especially when he twists his wrist and drags the blunt edge of his thumbnail over the slit.

When he comes, it's with a cry and his body wound tight, stars behind his eyelids. It's intense - toe curling and spread right to the tips of his fingers, but Robert fucks him through it just like he always does, until he's coming too, hips stuttering and then stilling.

He buries his face into the curve of Aaron's neck, bites down on his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark, fingertips pressing bruises into his thighs. He's gasping through it, clutching at handfuls of Aaron's skin, like he can't contain it, like he needs to ground himself.

Aaron shivers as he comes down from the high, arms hooked around Robert's shoulders and face pressed into his hair. It's getting uncomfortable but he doesn't want to move, wants to chase the feeling and keep the memory. 

Eventually though, Robert's palms start rubbing circles into his thighs. It's a hint that he wants to move, so Aaron lifts himself off of Robert's hips with a soft moan. He rolls onto his side and sprawls across the bed, watches Robert watch him.

"You just gonna keep staring at me or..." Aaron teases, taking the sting out of his words. He pats the mattress next to him and smiles as Robert lays down. He's back where he belongs, on his side of the bed, with a soft, blissful look on his face. "Sleep now."

And he tucks his leg between Robert's, throwing an arm over his chest, and listens to his husband's breathing even out.

.

Aaron wakes with a start.

He feels warm and weighed down, and his mind isn't catching up with his body until- 

_Robert_.

The older man is laying there with a soft smile on his face, eyes tracking Aaron and fingertips trailing up his forearm. "Hey," He whispers, and something stops and starts again in Aaron's chest.

He tries not to wrench his body back, but instead moves slowly. He sits on the edge of the bed, ignores the way Robert's gaze is burning into his back and pulls his boxers on.

"I need to go," He says shortly, walking over to the wardrobe without turning. He doesn't want to look at Robert, knows that if he does, he'll crumble.

"What?" Robert says. His voice cracks, thick with emotion, and Aaron can imagine his face. It _hurts_. "Aaron, you can't-"

"No!" He says (almost yells), curling his fingers around the chest of drawers. He tries not to curl from the pain, and focuses on pulling clothes out to toss to Robert. "I can't do this."

He can hear Robert get out bed, round the room and place a hand on his shoulder. "Aaron, please," He begs. His touch is warm and inviting, but Aaron flinches away. 

"This was a mistake," Aaron hisses. He makes his words more biting than he intends, but he has a point to make. "I'm going."

He gets dressed quickly, shoves on his shoes that are by the door, and turns back only once, a quick glance at Robert. He looks _heartbroken_ , standing there in Aaron's clothes with his arms wrapped around his waist. Devastation is written all over his face, and Aaron holds onto the door frame so he doesn't drag himself back to his husband - _ex husband_.

"I'm going to work," He says quickly, turning again. "You can stay, but- This can't happen again, Robert. This was a mistake."

Robert takes a sharp intake of breath, but Aaron leaves before he can reply. It's too much, he thinks. So he does the one thing he knows best.

He runs.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
